Valentines
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Yaoi Kaito x Len


AN: Happy late Valentines Day everyone! :D. This is my first gift to all of my followers, another Kaito X Len one-shot...

(Len's POV)

What was the perfect Valentine's gift for a lover? Someone who I'd been with for almost 3 years, since I was 14 and he was 16, and now that I was 17 and he 19. I didn't think that any average present would be good enough, after all that he'd done for me, so I would have to think of something else. I decided to consult my sister Rin and her best friend Miku, since the two of them seemed to know quite a bit about this kind of thing. I was meeting them for lunch that day anyways, so I would just bring it up to them then.

"Um... Miku-chan, Rin-chan...? I wanted to ask you something, but it's kinda awkward..." I said.

"Yes, Len-kun?" they asked, seeming to be excited and full of energy, as usual.

"What do you think I should do for Kaito this Valentines day? I want it to be something extra special." I asked them.

Miku grinned widely, "Well, you're smart to ask us, since we know everything about love. Anyways, I think it would be really cute if you would give him an extra sexy present, if you know what I mean."

Rin lightly smacked Miku's arm, "Don't be such a pervert! Len, I think you should write him a romantic song. That would be soooo adorable!"

I considered both of those, since they seemed like pretty good ideas. Maybe I could write him a song... I had always had a talent for music and writing lyrics, so that would be something that would make him happy, especially since he was also a songwriter and musician so he would be able to understand and appreciate that gift a lot.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, I might try that." I sighed, "I love Valentines day, but sometimes it can be sort of stressful trying to find the perfect thing to get the one you love. It was especially like that in our first year together, but now that we live together and all it's easier since we are a lot more comfortable together."

"I'm sure he'd love anything you give him, he's just that kind of person. I don't think you need to get so stressed out about it." Miku smiled.

"Well, thanks for the advice. I probably have to go now." I waved goodbye to them after paying the bill (since I didn't want to make with of them pay) and leaving.

"Bye, Len!" they waved back.

I decided to start working on the song right away, since Valentines day was the next day...

(The next evening...)

Kaito had some things to do that day, so we weren't able to be together for the whole Valentine's Day, but he came back as soon as he could, and there was no way that I could be angry at his kind, smiling face. He had a bag in his hand, so he must have brought something home for us to share, since he never brought anything just for himself.

"I brought some banana ice cream for us!" he announced happily. We both compromised for our dessert, since I love bananas and he loves ice cream. Together we made banana ice cream... It really is a good pair, isn't it?

"Yay! And, I have something special for you after we eat it,you'll just have to wait and see what it is." I said.

He laughed, "I'm looking forward to it."

We ate our ice cream, and then I took him upstairs to our room that we shared to show him what I had done for him, taking my guitar with me so that I could show him the song I wrote.

"That was great, Len, I really really loved it." Kaito hugged me, "Thank you so much, that's the best present that you could have given me and it means a lot to me."

I was glad that I was able to make him happy, and I knew that there were some things I could do to make him feel even more happy.

"I'd like to do some other things too..." I smiled, reaching my hand up his shirt.

"I'd happily comply with that" Kaito replied, kissing me, softly at first but rougher as he went on.

I felt his tongue in my mouth, with mine in his as well, and we went on like this for a while, exploring each other until I could hardly hold my breath anymore and had to escape the kiss, with him now reaching his hand down my pants and gripping my member in his warm hands and stroking me slowly, with each touch of his sending waves of pleasure through my whole body.

I could feel myself getting even more excited by the second,city his touch making me more turned on and ready for him. At that point, I just wanted him to fill me up with himself right away.

"Please, enter me..." I practically begged him.

He slowly entered his length inside of me, leaving me with a sharp feeling of pain, but I knew from our past experiences that it would really start to feel good soon, so I waited. Feeling him inside of me was starting to hurt a lot since he was rather large, but this would be an advantage when it would start to feel good. Still, as much as I tried to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain, it seemed to be impossible.

After a long time of waiting for it to start feeling good, I almost gave up and told him to stop, but then I felt something. This feeling was not pain, but it was just as intense. Before I knew it, the only thing that existed int the entire world seemed to be the immense pleasure that I was feeling at that moment, with Kaito thrusting in and out of me over and over again, each time hitting that one spot that gave me endless good feeling, and causing me to breath heavily and out of pattern.

"Nnnggh! Faster, Kaito, faster!" I pleaded.

"Nnnh..." he moaned, "If you're going to tighten up so much I'll cum really soon...""

"D-do it! I want you to!"

Kaito sped up with his thrusts, this time going even harder. He also began to pump me in time with his thrusts, causing me to edge even closer to orgasm with every stroke of his touch. It was like waves and waves of pleasure were enclosing me, like they were the only thing I was capable of feeling, and I hoped that I was able to make him feel just as good as he was making me feel. Each and every second was taken up by the intensity of the pleasure and the love combined, so passionate yet so caring, so intimate. I loved every second of this glorious feeling, not only of the physical pleasure but also of the knowledge that I was able to be so close to someone, and that that someone was Kaito, who I loved more than anything else in the entire world.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I came onto his hand. Tightening up that much must have caused him to reach his climax as well because I felt him release his seed inside of me, causing me to cry out loudly and for him to do the same.

We then collapsed in each others arms and fell asleep right away, exhausted from our intense experience together.

When I woke up, I greeted him with a kiss.

"Good morning Kaito, did you enjoy my present?" I asked.

"Of course I did, it was really special to me." he kissed my forehead softly and gently, "I love you so much, Len."

"I love you too, Kaito..." I smiled, "Now, round two?"

"I-I don't know, I'm pretty tired..." he said, but it was too late.

The uke gets what he wants, ne?


End file.
